Divergent: Allegiant's alternative ending
by SuperWhoLockiansAssemble
Summary: What if Tris didn't die?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

I breathe in deeply, I can see my mother, still in the clothes she died in and the wound there but no longer bleeding. I ask her, "Did I do well"  
She smiles warmly, the way she used to when I came home school, "Yes, you've done wonderfully well my dear." She kneels beside me, brushing the stray hair out of my face, the touch of her hands warming my skin.  
I ask, "Is it time to go?"  
"Not yet."  
"But I thought-"  
"Very nearly, but you have a lot to live for." My mother pulls away, and there is nothing I can do to stop her. By habit, she straightens her dress with her hands as she stands back up. Her soft smile is the last thing I see as my the lights fade, slowly pulling me into a dark abyss.

Perhaps the darkness lasts for a matter of seconds, but it feels like an eternity. As I open my eyes, I can see the blurry shapes of heads, but I blink a few times and the heads are clearer. Two doctors and Tobias. Tobias. He looks tired, dark grey circling under his eyes and stubble suggesting that he hadn't slept in days. His face brightens as soon as I begin to stir and he looks as though he is lost for words.  
I whisper hoarsely, "Hey."  
He rubs his eyes quickly, "Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

**TOBIAS**

We found her limp on the ground. She had disabled the serum but there was blood covering her neck and shoulder. I remember feeling numb all over, as if all the life had drained out of me. The paramedics rushed past me but for me it was as if time itself had slowed down, my world looked like it was going in slow motion. Then reality hit me like a truck. Tris was dying. Tris was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. Energy came back to my limbs as the paramedics tried to move her, "I'll take her."  
She felt lighter than a feather in my arms as I ran in the direction of the medical bay, following the doctor. I will never forget how for the first time since I joined past Dauntless initiation, I prayed to God for her life, that she'd be safe with me again.  
My prayers were answered.

Tris holds my hand, her fingers getting warmer with every moment that she was conscious, "What happened?"  
I point to her neck, "Bullet through the neck."  
"David?"  
"Lucky bastard doesn't remember a thing."  
She sighs, "How am I alive?"  
I shrug, "The bullet missed _just _missed your spin, You've had a lot of surgery to make sure everything's in order. Or you just have a guardian angel."  
"A crappy guardian angel who isn't good at their job."  
"You could say that." I laugh, brushing her hair out of her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris One year later**

We were able to get into Chicago once the leaders were made aware of the outside world's existence. Of course there was some tension at first, but it was all sorted out and the doors to the city were open for the first time 24/7. There are still guards there but it's just for security, no gunning down like the old laws stated. Our home is finally at peace, something I've long for for so long. The peace brought new changes to my life. I live with Tobias in his old place in the Dauntless sector, like most of the factions we decided to go back to our old one. Oh and about that, there aren't any factions to divide us, they're just there as job guidelines. For example a Dauntless job would be a cop or soldier, Amity are farmer, Candor lawyers and judges, Abnegation volunteer workers and Erudite teachers and doctors. The frictionless have fitted into society nicely, everything seems in working order.

The warm glow of sunlight seeps in through the window as I roll over on the bed. I expect to find Tobias but my arm finds nothing but the unoccupied pillow. I call out, "Tobias?" The buzz of a razor answers my question. I push myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom, the cold floor making my toes tingle. Opening the door, I find Tobias in front of the mirror, humming quietly, " 'morning."  
I lean against the door, "good morning, you're up early."  
"Big day today."  
Then I remember, "Scared?"  
He wipes his face with his towel, "You talked me into jumping off of the Hancock Building. I'm not scared, I'm terrified."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias**

My whole body is buzzing with excitement. I smile at Tris through the mirror, its the only thing that's keeping me from losing it. The Hancock Building isn't the only reason for it though, there's another that takes the form of a little black box. She runs her fingers through her shoulder length hair, "I'll get changed."  
I nod as I run a brush quickly through my hair.

We are ready and out of the apartment in just over half an hour. Tris wears a black knee length coat with black trousers and a green scarf, sometimes I get lost in every little detail of her, how lucky I am to be with her. Steam comes out of both of our mouths in the freezing cold morning air, the sun giving false hope of warmth. In the distance I can see Christina and Zeke, they stand huddled together by the sidewalk. Christina waves, "STIFFS WHERE'VE YOU BEEN."  
Tris shouts back, "Shut it Candor!"  
I smile, I've never quite understood their relationship and I probably never will. Zeke smiles, "Hey Four."  
I smirk, "I see you've had your hands full with this one."  
Christina frowns at me and gives me a push, "Hey!"  
Zeke looks up at the building, "Come on, I'm freezing, lets get this over and done with."

My hands shake as we cram ourselves into the elevator, I hate heights and I will always hate it, but I have to do this. I feel numb all over by the time we get to the zipwire. Zeke adjusts the straps, "I'll go first and meet you guys down there."  
Christina knows her queue, "I'll go second."  
I add in quickly with a pleading look to Tris, "I don't want to go last."  
She falls for it, "Fine."  
Its all set. Zeke goes first, whooping and screaming as he flies down. Christina is next, she swears and kicks as she goes, making me laugh. I can feel the colour draining out of me as i realize that it's my turn now. Tris straps me in, "You'll be fine."  
I sigh, "Can I have a good luck kiss?"  
"I'll kiss you after the ride, deal?"  
"Ok, I'll see you down there." I push myself off from the ledge and suddenly I feel weightless. But only for a second, and the next thing I know I'm plumeting down towards the ground. There's a sudden jerk that takes me parallel to the buildings next to me. I spread my arms out to feel the wind weaving through my fingers. This isn't so bad after all. I can see Christina and Zeke their voices indistinct. What are they saying? They are pointing to their backs and... Oh. I twist around and jerk on the break handle. Stopping only inches away from the wall, I let my friends help me down.  
Christina bites her lip, "You ready?"  
My hand reaches for the box in my pocket, "Ready."

Tris' screams and laughter can be heard before she is barely visible. Unlike me she knows what she is doing and has her right hand wrapped around the break, stopping perfectly. I manage to get behind the corner before she sees me. Zeke and Christina help her down, I can hear her, "Where's Tobias?"  
Now's my chance, with the box in my hand I tap on Tris' shoulder. I'm on my knee before she turns around. She looks confused at first but when I flip the lid of the box, realization crosses her face, "Tobias..."  
I smile weakly, my voice feels like it will fail me at any moment now, "Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris**

I blink a few times, unsure if I'm in a dream. But I'm not, I'm awake and this isn't a hallucination. What feels like a century is only a few seconds, but in that time so much passes through me. My mother always said that soulmates defined each other, and that really applies to me and Tobias, but I never even imagined that something like this would happen. Tobias looks worried, "Tris?"  
I finally manage to compose a few words, "you really think I'd say no?"  
He grins in a way I've never seen before, his smile so wide the sides of his eyes crease, "thank you thank you thank you!"  
Christina and Zeke cheer and whoop as Tobias slips the ring onto my right hand, the cold metal making my skin tingle. Tobias stands up, and I can't help but slam my lips against his, to be as close to him as possible. His arms wrap around me. I am the happiest I've been in a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias The Stag Night **

It's been a year and a half since that cold day under the zipwire, when my heart almost have way in the fear that Tris would say no. The whole ceremony took some time to organise, my mother helped with that (she and Tris still don't see eye to eye though) by booking a place. Tris did most of everything else, I'm not that good with decisions.

Tris isn't home, she's staying with Christina tonight to get ready. Zeke and Amar are waiting outside for me, apparently they arranged a stag night. I pull on a jumper and my eyes rest on the suit that I'll be wearing tomorrow. It's a black suit with a navy tie and long-sleeved shirt, what if she changes her mind. I push the thought out as soon as it wanders in, my attention turning to a voice from downstairs.  
"HURRY UP STIFF." Amar shouts out, his voice echoing off of the walls.  
"Coming!" I call back, grabbing my keys.

I follow Zeke and Amar down the street, "Where are we going?"  
They pretend to ignore me, Amar whistling innocently. I sigh. Zeke grins at me, flashing his teeth, "I'll give you a clue, You've climbed it."  
My jaw drops and Amar barely bothers to hide his amusement. Amar winks, "Sorry Stiff, no more clues." Suddenly both of them grab me by my arms, tying cloth around my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias The Stag Night **

I have no idea where we are going. At first I tried to track my steps, visualising a map of the city, but by the seventh turning I was completely clueless. I hear Zeke snigger before saying, "Oh you're gonna love this."  
Amar's cold fingers make the hair on the back of my neck stand up as he unties the cloth, the light around me suddenly feeling too bright. It takes a moment to find my bearings, looking up at the huge structure towering in front of me. The Carousel.  
Amar makes his way to the- very unstable I must say- ladder, "If you can get up there quickly it'll be worth it."  
I bite my bottom lip, I haven't done anything like this without Tris before, "I'm trusting you two."  
Zeke pouts, "Trust us? That's a terrible idea Stiff."

Amar is three rungs in front of me, Zeke is last. Forcing air into my lungs, I grip each rung tightly. Right, left, right, left the cold of the metal bites into my skin. Amar stops suddenly, I almost headbutt his foot, "Talk about a warning!"  
Amar swears, "Shit sorry. Anyway we're done climbing, and just in time too."  
He pulls himself up onto a small landing just beg enough for us to sit on, I follow quickly, not wanting to be on the unstable old metal anymore. Zeke pulls himself up just after me, I scoot over, refrigerant he might lose his balance and fall to his death. He's alright though, and grabs two beer bottles from Amar, giving one to me, "To our Stiff, all grown up and getting married tomorrow! You understand how emotional this is for us right? I mean you were a no more than a little Dauntless initiate baby." Amar pretends to sniff back tears and raises his bottle, "To Tobias and Tris." Zeke clinks his bottle and I raise mine to their's.

Then I see exactly why they brought me here. The sun has dipped just below the horizon, see ending bright hues of yellow and orange, melting into a warm violet, and finally dark indigo splattered with white sparks that are the stars.


End file.
